


V.I.L.E. Communications Channel

by orphan_account



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Chatlogs, Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, other characters will be added later - Freeform, what happens when an angst writer tries to make jokes, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During their school days, Black Sheep steals phones for all her friends and Tigress and adds them to a group chat. It goes about as well as she expected.





	V.I.L.E. Communications Channel

**Author's Note:**

> I was really surprised that there wasn't a chat fic for this fandom yet, so here I am trying to fill those shoes. Be warned, this is my first attempt at humor, shitposts, and chatfics in general. Send in suggestions on what the gang can mess around with, I'm always open to ideas!

**_Black Sheep Created Group Chat ‘VILE Buds’_ **

**_Black Sheep added Crackle to the chat_ **

**_Black Sheep added Le Chevre to the chat_ **

**_Black Sheep added El Topo to the chat_ **

**_Black Sheep added Mime Bomb to the chat_ **

**Crackle:** Hey, aren’t we missing someone?

**Black Sheep:** Dunno what you’re talking about

**Crackle:** Black Sheep

**Black Sheep:** Fine

**_Black Sheep added Tigress to the chat_ **

**Black Sheep:** Happy?

**Tigress:** What’s the point of this chat?

**Black Sheep:** So we can like

**Black Sheep:** I dunno

**Black Sheep:** Talk to each other

**Tigress:** We live in the same room

**Tigress:** I can literally see Topo and Chevre make out

**Tigress:** Right now

**Tigress:** Live with surround sound

**Le Chevre:** Fuck off

**Le Chevre:** You’re just jealous because your pussy is so dry

**Black Sheep:** LOL

**Crackle:** GET HER, JADE

**El Topo:** Can we get an F in the chat for Tigress

**El Topo:** F

**Le Chevre:** F

**Black Sheep:** F

**Crackle:** F

**Mime Bomb: ☞︎**

**Mime Bomb:** **😂🔥🤭**

**Tigress:** Fuck all of you

**_Tigress changed Black Sheep’s name to Lambkins_ **

**Lambkins:** Hey!

**Lambkins:** What did I do?

**_Lambkins changed Tigress’s name to Thot_ **

**_Thot changed Lambkins’ name to Bitchface_ **

**_Bitchface changed Lambkins’ name to Real Mature, BITCH_ **

**_Real Mature, Bitch changed Bitchface’s name to Cracklesucker_ **

**Le Chevre:** Oh, we can change each other’s names.

**_Le Chevre changed El Topo’s name to <3_ **

**_Cracklesucker changed Real Mature, Bitch’s name to Dry Pussy_ **

**_El Topo changed Le Chevre’s name to <3_ **

**< 3: ** <3

  
  


**< 3: ** <3

**_Dry Pussy changed Cracklesucker’s name to BruntPussyLicker_ **

**_Mime Bomb changed Mime Bomb’s name to ⬧︎◆︎◻︎❒︎♏︎❍︎♏︎ ●︎♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎❒︎_ **

**Crackle:** This is just confusing

**_BruntPussyLicker changed Dry Pussy’s name to Catfucker_ **

**_⬧︎◆︎◻︎❒︎♏︎❍︎♏︎ ●︎♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎❒︎ changed Crackle’s name to Gayham Crackhead_ **

**BruntPussyLicker:** OMG lol

**Catfucker:** lmao

**< 3: ** lol

**< 3: ** lol

**Gayham Crackhead:** Ok I’m ending this madness now

**_BruntPussyLicker resetted all nicknames_ **

**_Nicknames are now locked_ **

****

**Black Sheep:** Gray!

**Black Sheep:** Why’d you just grab my phone like that?

**Crackle:** Someone had to do the right thing

**El Topo:** I don’t know

**El Topo:** Gayham Crackhead fit you pretty well

**Le Chevre:** F

**Mime Bomb: 🤭🤭🤭**

**Crackle:** That’s it, I’m going to bed.

**Crackle:** Also, isn’t having phones illegal?

**Black Sheep:** Dummy, these aren’t phones

**Black Sheep:** They’re VILE comms

**Black Sheep:** Totally different

**Black Sheep:** Duh

**Le Chevre:** You just stole a phone for each of us, didn’t you.

**Black Sheep:** Yea

**Black Sheep:** Please don’t tell anyone

**Black Sheep:** TIGRESS WHERE ARE YOU GOING

**Crackle:** F

**Le Chevre:** F

**El Topo:** F

**Mime Bomb:** **☞︎**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
